


Silver and Gold (All that shimmers in gold)

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas Party, Dancing, Fluff, Malec Week, Saphael, Side saphael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Malec + dancing to Christmas musicThis is part 2 to "All that shimmers in gold"  (day 4 of the 12 days of malec)





	Silver and Gold (All that shimmers in gold)

\---

“Are you ready yet Magnus?” Alec called, swinging on the door of their apartment, waiting rather impatiently to see the man in his full golden thread glory.

“Yes, yes,I’m done, let’s go my lovely date.” Magnus sauntered from his bedroom, fixing a silver cuff to his ear, eyeing Alec as he drew nearer, smirking to himself as he followed Alec’s long legs and up his torso to meet a red stained blush.

Alec’s eyebrows shot up as his blush deepend under the heavy gaze, he liked the way the word rolled off his tongue, finally, “Date.”

“Shall we?” Magnus offered his arm, delighting when Alec wrapped himself up in the hold.

“We shall.” The were both grinning like idiots, happy to finally hold the other, touch in the way that they wanted under the guise of being dates, but they were yet to share how serious and how much it meant to the both of them.

\---

Inside the ballroom it was like entering a wonderland, a Christmas party below the Northern Lights. The dance floor was smoked with dry ice, swirling in an array of blues and soft greens. To the side side was a long bar, plated in silver. From the ceiling there was glittering silver streamers and snowflakes. Separately it may have looked odd and tacky but all together, somehow it had been pulled off and strangely worked.

Magnus’ impressed awed look was wiped clean off his face as he looked back down at himself, “If I had known the colour scheme was silver, blue and green then I wouldn’t have worn gold.” 

“I like the gold. It suits you, besides who cares, you look beautiful either way.” Alec spoke honestly but averted his eyes, hoping Magnus wouldn’t see just how much he meant it, instead he caught the attention of a waiter and grabbed two champagne flutes from the tray, offering one to an open-mouthed Magnus.

“You’re just saying that because that’s what dates are supposed to say.” 

“No, I really do-” He was sharply cut off when a bumbling Simon bounced over, followed by an aggravated Raphael.

Taking one look at their interlocked arms, Simon’s face sparkled with glee as he turned to Raphael, “You owe me, I win.”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look, both as confused as each other, “Why does he owe you?”

“Dios, you couldn’t have waited until New Year’s before you finally found the courage?” The comment didn’t really help with their muddled looks.

“You bet on whether or not we would ask each other out? We just came together because we had no one else-” Magnus tried to explain, missing the hurt colouring in Alec’s eyes.

“Please, you live together, you share clothes, you cuddle like all the time, you’re an old married couple, minus the couple part.” Simon practically yelled, drawing the eyes of a few other colleagues, who were surprisingly nodding in agreement.

“Come on, leave them to it.” Raphael hooked his fingers in Simon’s collar before dragging him away even though he was still rambling, listing the reasons as to why Magnus and Alec are clearly in love with each other, although his delivery was scuppered as his drink sloshed over his glass and spilt all the way down his suit, “Dios, what am I going to do with you.”

“Alexander-” Alec cut him off, he needed to calm his erratic heart beat before he could stammer his way through that conversation.

“Let’s go dance for a bit.”

\---

The two men danced to a few songs, talking softly into each other’s ears about anything and everything about their feelings for one another. Pulling each other in close, close enough that Alec could feel the hot whisper of Magnus’ breath as he sang along to Last Christmas, but still far enough away that they wouldn’t be tempted to share anything more. 

Although they weren’t properly dancing, their movements still flowed with dazzling grace. Alec was always entranced by how Magnus moved with purposeful clarity, each step and gesture sweeping poetically into the next, he even made something as simple as swaying on his feet look elegant.

“Alexander, what Simon was saying before, he is right. We do act like that. And you asking to be my date to this- it did make my heart flutter.” His voice was raw with emotion and his eyes heartfelt, it left Alec speechless because for once, after so long they were being honest.

“If we’re speaking truthfully, I’ve wanted to ask that for such a long time.” Alec turned Magnus in his arms as he spoke, a sudden strike of bravery hitting him as his heart fluttered and skipped. 

As Magnus turned back around he caught Alec’s eyes, he dropped his look, tilting his head to one side, a hopeful smile playing on his lips, in truth, Alec had never seen the beautifully eccentric man look so coy, “Alexander, do you maybe just want to go back home?” 

“I’d love that.”

“We really have been idiots haven’t we, completely blind.”

“Maybe just a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to Ash for sending in this prompt!
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment down below, it does mean a lot
> 
> Come say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
